


Вселенная

by Kumchibapchi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin and Porco are mentioned, F/M, Last minutes, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumchibapchi/pseuds/Kumchibapchi
Summary: Каждый раз Энни кажется, что она может кричать безостановочно, до самого конца нескончаемой эпохи, но эти облака продолжат неимоверно медленно, тягуче, как дым, тянуться по небу над ее головой.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Pieck Finger/Porco Galliard
Kudos: 7





	Вселенная

Энни спускается по лестнице на крыльцо, когда солнце уже скрывается за большими облаками, лениво плывущими по бескрайнему небу над ее головой. Она заправляет прядь выбившихся блондинистых волос за ухо заученным движением и поднимает взгляд вверх — над ней простирается целая бесконечность, будто бы совсем не тронутая всем тем пеклом, который образовался на земле несколькими месяцами ранее. Небо кажется ей стеклянным куполом, надёжно накрывающим весь мир, а облака — такими далёкими, невесомыми и слишком нереальными, напоминающими ей Армина.

Каждый раз Энни кажется, что она может кричать безостановочно, до самого конца нескончаемой эпохи, но эти облака продолжат неимоверно медленно, тягуче, как дым, тянуться по небу над ее головой. Они будто бы окутывают Леонхарт стальными и в то же время до истеричности невесомыми объятьями, не позволяя проронить и малейшего звука. Она дёргается на месте, ведёт плечами, сжимает свою толстовку до побелевших костяшек заледеневших пальцев и в очередной раз обессиленно и бесцельно опускается на песок, окружающий ее черт знает сколько времени. Она готова вдохнуть в себя весь этот дым, заставить замереть само время и обратить его вспять.

Но вместо этого Энни позволяет песку бежать между своими пальцами, пока волны в очередной раз лениво бьются о берег — занесённый, далёкий и практически не живой. Она переводит такой же стеклянный взгляд, как купол над ее головой, на прозрачное море. Голубое. Теплое. Зачаровывающее своей красотой и не тронутое Пеклом, похоронившем целую Вселенную, мечтающую оказаться здесь, остаться, наблюдать, горящим сердцем любить до самого конца отведённого времени, казавшегося всем.

Наблюдая за тем, как волны разливаются прямо перед ней, практически касаясь босых стоп, Энни не может найти сил отвести от моря взгляда, который всегда таил в себе больше, чем было дозволено увидеть обычным людям. Армин Арлерт, как оказалось, был необычным, практически человеком-мечтой. Невесомой, солнечной и бесконечной, настолько недосягаемой, что иногда (слишком часто) от этого становится горько. Энни усмехается будто бы против собственной воли, чувствует, как сухие губы трескаются от такой, казалось бы, обычной манипуляции, подобно ненадёжной маске.

Словно настоящая, далёкая, но настолько обжигающая звезда, что ни один человек не решится приблизиться к ней. Энни кажется, что она сгорает и без этого. Армин некстати напоминает ей солнечного принца из какой-то детской сказки, которую ей читал отец ещё в то время, когда она была всего лишь наивной малышкой, со слезами боящиеся монстров в шкафу в ее спальне, желающей, но не получавшей похвалы и не понимающей, почему ее отношения с папой так не похожи на те, что она наблюдает на улицах лагерей Гетто. Он относится к ней холодно и строго. И дождаться не может, когда она подрастёт. Энни с замиранием сердца реагирует на любое проявление внимания с его стороны — не может сдержать счастливой и искренне детской улыбки.

Папа никогда не дочитывает ей книги до конца — он недовольно (практически презрительно) захлопывает их и говорит Энни, чтобы она отправлялась спать. До побелевших костяшек пальцев сжимает кулаки, когда оказывается по ту сторону захлопнувшейся двери, пока его приемная маленькая дочь заледеневшей статуей замирает на месте, искренне недоумевая, что сделала не так. Она не знает, что единственный человек, который совершает ошибку — это ее отец. Он должен следовать плану — во что бы то ни стало вырастить из Энни марлийскую Воительницу, унаследовавшую Силу Титана.

Армин заботится о ней, несмотря на все, что она сделала — защищает так, словно важнее нее нет ничего на свете. Его руки всегда тёплые, словно он действительно солнце, спустившиеся на землю. Энни словно наяву чувствует крепкие, но заботливые объятия, способные скрыть ее от всего мира, не может поверить, чтобы кто-то мог смотреть на нее таким любящим и нежным взглядом — родным, согревающим и ясным, как небо, растянувшееся над ее тяжёлой головой.

Энни не хотела, чтобы Армин когда-либо снова посмотрел на нее таким взглядом, как в тот день, когда она подняла капюшон плаща с его разбитой несколькими падениями головой. Застывшим, напуганным и настолько отчаянным, что на свете не возможно было найти слов, чтобы передать его. Она поймала его снова, но во время другой битвы, спасая от гибели.

Но Армин все равно посмотрел на нее тем взглядом — застывшим, напуганным уже за нее, когда должен был думать о себе, и отчаянным, когда Пекло, накрывшее землю, разрушило все, словно маленький карточный домик. Для Энни этот домик представлялся всей вселенной, поглотившей ее во мгновенье ока, словно черная дыра.

Эта маска осыпается миллионном осколков быстрее и бесповоротнее, чем бескрайнее небо над ее головой — Энни рефлекторно подносит руки к своему лицу, обжигается холодом, но все равно будто бы прячется, подсознательно стараясь запечатать свои чувства. Но они рвутся на свободу, словно вихрь — безжалостно сносят, уничтожают и уносят все преграды, выстраиваемые ею на протяжении нескольких долгих лет жизни.

Кажется, словно звон до сих пор стоит в ее ушах, прикосновение его руки к нее не исчезает — становится только до ужаса отчётливее, а голова кружится не хуже медной монетки, брошенной на стол. Никто не знает, какой стороной монета упадет в этот раз.

Энни растеряно и напугано, будто не осознавая, что с ней происходит, трёт свое лицо холодными ладонями, пытается остановить быстрый поток слез, затуманивших ее зрение до неясных пятен перед глазами. Разведенных водой чужих силуэтов, заставляющих Леонхарт задыхаться в несвойственной ей панике. Она моргает, каждый раз словно теряя связь с реальностью — с любым мгновением вокруг становится все темнее. Облака, расползающиеся над кружащейся головой, накрывают сознание Энни туманной пеленой, когда она ловит себя на мысли, что все было бы куда проще, будь Армин рядом с ней. Или нет?

Ракушка режет кожу, когда она сжимает кулаки до побелевших костяшек пальцев, не замечая, как кольцо тонет в песке прямо напротив нее. Около моря, не впитавшего в себя и капли крови, в отличие от ее одежды в день Заката Человечества, когда Армин последний раз крепко держал ее за руку.

Энни впервые так отчётливо понимает, что не хочет, чтобы наступал тот самый конец ее вселенной, все это время кружащейся не в том направлении. Она чувствует себя одинокой, непривычно уязвимой без своей былой маски, надетой ещё в детстве, и потерянной. Нуждающейся в ушедшем времени, отданным ради неправильной цели. И резко вздрагивает, когда чувствует, как чужие руки обхватывают ее за плечи, крепко прижимая к себе. Она даже не замечает тяжёлого приземления другого, но такого же обессиленного тела на грани рядом с собой — его подбородок касается волос Энни, когда ее голова по инерции мягко врезается в чужую ключицу где-то в районе шеи. И остаётся там, ведь у Энни, отсчитывающей последние секунды, нет на это времени.

Пик впервые за все время их знакомства оказывается настолько близко к обычно молчаливой и безэмоциональной Энни, молча, но крепко обнимая ее. Понимающе склонив голову над ее головой, также чувствуя, как разрушается изнутри, подобно тающему сахару, облитому кипятком. У обеих — проклятая сила, погибшие отцы и разбитые сердца, которые уже, они уверены, ничем не излечить. Время тает на глазах, а перед ними — бескрайнее море, что не имеет значения без взорвавшейся в миллион осколков Вселенной…


End file.
